


Jealousy

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, natasha's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Tony is a handsy Tony and Thor wants him off of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Tony was never known for self-preservation. Especially when he was drunk. Natasha could have intervened, but she was truly curious which of the two would kill him first. She bet on Thor, but with the look Loki was giving Tony, she wasn’t so sure now.

“You know, in college, I did these things before. They were _experiments_. Except not on robots or on other people, but on myself. And on my _sexual preferences_.”

Loki’s glare was shifting between Tony’s arm slung around his shoulder and his face leering nearby. Thor, across the room, was staring Tony down, not that the drunk inventor noticed or cared. Natasha started a countdown clock in her head. 30….29….28….

“You wanna know what I found out? I found out that although I much prefer the women and their physiques, I could get behind, hahaha, literally, some certain special men.”

22…..21….20….

“Guess what. I think you, Loki, are _special_.”

18….17…..16….

“I’m pretty special myself, and I think that we could be _special_ together for at least one night, if you know what I’m saying….”

10….9….8….

“I’ll just come right out and say it. I think you’re hot and I’m hot, and we should sex it up.”

1….

“SON OF STARK! UNHAND HIM THIS INSTANT!”

Tony went skittering away from Loki, just in time for Thor to slip into his place. One arm over Loki’s shoulder, the other folded across his front, glaring at Tony. Loki rolled his eyes, turning his boyfriend’s face towards him and murmuring some things that Natasha figured she’d rather not hear.

Tony sulked his way in her direction, brightening when he spotted her.

“You know Natasha, I think redheads, especially you, are _special_ as well…”

When Tony woke up in the morning, he would figure that the raging headache was from being hung over, not from being roundhouse kicked after making grabby hands at Natasha’s breasts.


End file.
